


Toxic

by TheCactusLord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCactusLord/pseuds/TheCactusLord
Summary: Virgils own anxiety had been acting up. Which caused so much problems for Thomas! What happens when the sides and Thomas go behind the anxious sides back and get anxiety pills?There are no ships in this book, it's a Virgil centric story. Yes I know, Virgil stories are a bit over rated. But here we are!I started writing this story on wattpad so if you see it there as well don't be confused. I decided to upload it here to.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 155





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact Virgil isn't close to being my favourite. The list goes
> 
> 1\. Logan  
> 2\. Roman  
> 3\. Janus  
> 4\. Remus  
> 5\. Virgil  
> 6\. Patton.

"Ten minutes till places everyone!!!" The director calls out from behind the stage. All of the cast members, including Thomas himself reply with."Thank you ten!" So the director knows they were heard.

Thomas is currently sitting backstage. Cast members and tech crew run around, preparing for the start of the play. Today is the first performance of the play Vampire Heart. Thomas was dressed in a red suit that looks torn up. His character is a werewolf named Tyler. 

At first Thomas was very confident, so as every normal actor or actress would do, he is sitting down, reading over his lines. But thats when his first spike of anxiety hit. He could mess up his lines, or trip on stage. He took a deep breath and thought again. He knows how to improv, so he should be fine.

Right as he thought he was going to be okay, Virgil pops up."But what if you mess up your improv Thomas? What if people don't take you seriously." He says, his hands in his hoodie pockets, his hair covering his eye slightly.

"That may be true Virgil, but there are chances I'll do good." Thomas smiles a bit as he speaks, people give him odd looks for a second."Oh, sorry don't mind me, I'm just practicing my lines." He tells them, the cast members simply smile at Thomas and walk away.

"But what if you stutter, or the director makes your understudy go on instead of you?" As Virgil spoke, Thomas's anxiety went higher, it was making him nervous before a show.

"Five minutes till places everyone!!!" Called the director, the response they got was."Thank you five!" From everyone, including Thomas.

"Well, then I miss my chance, but that's okay. I may be hurt, but I will have   
other chances." Thomas says.

"What if you don't get other chances, because this director can tell your next director of how you messed up!" Virgil snaps, Thomas flinches at the thought, that wouldn't happen? Would it?

Thomas doesn't respond, but just then, his fanciful side pops up."Thomas, don't listen to negative Nancy over here. Your going to do wonderful!!!!" Roman says with a grin."Now you have two minutes left before places!!! Get over there and do your best Thomas!" And with that, Roman grabs Virgils arm, and makes him sink out with him.

Thomas sighs, no longer feeling confident, dispite what Roman said."Yeah... I'll do my best..." He sits there for a momment longer, untill the director yells places. Thomas gets up and heads to the stage, the lights are off and he can't be seen. With the start of the music, the lights show up, and Thomas is facing a crowed of hundreds.


	2. ~Arguements get us nowhere~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this whole fanfic I should warn you there is panick attacks and such. I'm not good at making warnings.
> 
> Also apparently I wrote this chapter during Christmas last year. So again sorry for the bad writing. It gets better I promise. Also considoring this is the first official fanfic I've written

"We did so horribly!!!!" Was the first thing Roman yells once every side had appeared."The show was a complete flop, Thomas tripped, skipped lines, stuttered so much, some of the audience left! We didn't do our best!" Roman's pride hurt so much right now, you could tell because his insecurities were showing."Virgil I blame you for this! You gave so much anxiety to Thomas right before the show!"

"Are you sure your blaming me Princey, or are you trying to cover up the fact that your blaming yourself? Besides giving Thomas anxiety and nervousness before the show is my job." Virgil says, some of his hair covering his eye as he gives a sharp glare at Roman.

"Virgil, Thomas was so nervous that it caused his performance to be not the best. I'm not saying it was entirely your fault, afterall Princey didn't motivate Thomas enough to actually perform his best. But you did cause most of it." Logan says, pushing up his glasses. Patton said nothing, he looked a bit upset about this whole thing but said nothing about it. He doesn't like arguements, he doesn't like others being blamed either, even if it is true.

"Virgil, near the end of the show I tripped and ruined my costume. The whole audience laughed at me. The director got me off stage and for the last bit of the show my understudy had to replace me. I'm sorry bud, but Logan is right. You did kind of ruin....well...the show." Thomas sighs, he frowns and looks Virgil right in the eyes. Thomas hasn't been doing well since the whole fiasco at the show.

"Look. I get what you are saying, Thomas, Logan, I really do. But it is my job to give Thomas anxiety before going out in public, or shows, or concerts. What I did is not my fault. Princey didn't do his job very well did he?" Virgil scowls and Roman makes an offended gasp.

"I'll have you know I did my very best! If it wasn't for you Thomas would have done good through the whole show. He could have progressed with his dreams!" Roman snaps.

"Kiddos let's not fight please. Virgil mabye if you didn't give Thomas so much anxiety he would have-" Patton gets cut off.

"It isn't my fault! Princey didn't do his job with motivating Thomas to do his best. I was doing what my job is, anxiety!" Virgil says, glaring at each of the sides.

"No one said it was entirely your fault, it is just if you didn't give Thomas anxiety before the show in the first place, Roman wouldn't need to motivate him the best he can." Logan says simply. Virgil growls and rolls his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Blame Anxiety. I thought we were over this, the day you guys accepted me. Guess I was wrong, all of you still want to blame me." Virgil says with a cold harshness in his voice.

"Kiddo no that's not what we mean we aren't blaming you, just half of it was your fault." Patton says worriedly.

"Shut it Morality, I don't need your pitty. I'm leaving." Virgil hisses. And with that, he finnaly sinks out to his room. As soon as he gets there he starts tearing up. He didn't mean to give Thomas that much anxiety. It was his job, they all already know this. He wraps his arms around his chest as he sits on his couch. His breathing was heavy and ragged as he started sobbing. He was starting to panick as he gasped for breath and tears blurred his vision. His need for air grew worse as he started hyperventilating. To him the room grew dark as his eyes were shutting on their own. Soon enough he panicked to a point where he passed out.


	3. ~The others idea~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again made awhile ago so it's still a bad chapter in my opinion.

After Virgil left Logan, Patton, and Roman all discussed something together. They were whispering a bit, but if Thomas was paying attention he could hear them. But Thomas wasn't focusing, he was focused on what had just happened. It takes him a momment before he realizes the sides were talking."A-are you sure? Logan it could hurt him!" Patton states, a worried look washes over his face.

"I have my doubts, yes. But Patton I doubt it will hurt him badly if it did. It may be Thomas's only option." Logan says. He pushes up his glasses.

"Wait whats going on?" Thomas tilts his head. Roman looks at Thomas, unsure if they should say it again. Patton looks to Logan for help. Logan crosses his arms and leans to his side a bit.

"We have an idea Thomas." Logan states clearly."But, the choice is up to you." He glances to Roman, the one who brought this up in the first place.

"Thomas, I noticed that Virgil, the amount of anxiety he has been giving off lately had increased. It was going over Logan's curve thing. I was thinking about how we could fix that. So I asked Logan." Roman sighs.

"Yerkes Dodson. Anyways, the only solution, is anxiety pills." Logan says simply, he didn't show emotion about it. But Patton frowns.

"Wouldn't that harm virgil?" Thomas questions. Everyone was silently for a momment. Thomas looks between the sides, then looks to Logan.

"No." Logan says finnaly." But Thomas this is your choice." He says as Roman sinks out."Think about your options. If you need me, summon me." Then he to sinks out.

"I...I don't know what the right choice is Thomas, but...It may come down to taking those pills. Just please, be careful." Patton sighs, and sinks out. Thomas sits on his couch and thinks, he doesn't know what he should do.


	4. ~Thomas' choice~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I update at my own time, there will probably never be a schedule

It's been about two weeks since the other three brought up the idea to Thomas. Within that time, Thomas has felt more anxiety then normal. So many of his actions were stopped and he stayed at home a few times then he should have. As of now, Thomas just go done spending time with his bestfriend, Joan. Joan had mentioned something about Thomas's behavior and how he hasn't been doing alot lately.

This got Thomas thinking, thinking about the pills. He sits on the couch and stares past the tv. Yeah, one of his favourite shows may be playing right now, but he is more focused on the thought of getting the pills. Afterall Logan did say to Thomas that the pills shouldn't harm Virgil. 

He does this for about five more minutes before he grabs the remote and turns off the tv."Logan." Thomas summons.

"Yes Thomas?" Logan sunk in and stood with his arms crossed. His gaze locked onto Thomas.

"I have decided Logan...I'm going to try out anxiety pills atleast. I realize that if I'm going to actually work hard, anxiety can't hold me back. I'm not going today, but can you find some time in my schedule, which you made, to go to a pharmacy?" Thomas states with a sigh. He admits, he is a bit unsure about the pills. But he wants this.

Thomas and the other never told Virgil about this, they all agreed mabye it was best to not tell him." Of course Thomas. You have time tommorow to pick some up, after you record part of your video."

"Thank you Logan. I'll go tommorow...I feel like telling Virgil might be necessary...But you were right, telling him would be bad. Tommorow when I go, make sure Virgil is distracted so he can't tell what I'm doing. Please?" Thomas was a bit distressed about this whole thing.

"I'll have Patton do it. Goodbye." Logan says, before he sinks out. And just like that, Thomas was alone again. He felt a bit relieved and turned the tv back on.


	5. ~Something strange~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> This chapter contains panicking, pain. Though it's at the end of the chapter.
> 
> And again I wrote this awhile ago so not my best writing.

The next day the other distracted Virgil, they decided to play a game. Though Logan didn't because he wanted to keep an eye on Thomas and make sure he got the right pills. Virgil found it odd that the others suddenly wanted to play a few board games.

He didn't bring attention to his concern as he played his last card in uno."Beat you again princey. Man, you picked the game and expect to win, think again." Virgil smirks as Roman glares.

"Your just lucky! How about we play again!" Roman says, getting rather competitive. Virgil glances at the clock, he thinks for a momment. He decided that one more game wouldn't hurt.

"Sure, eager to get you princely butt kicked again aren't you?" Virgil teases, earning a huff from the creative side. A new game began and Patton gave everyone their cards. The dad side smiles, though there was a worried glint in his eye.

Thirty minutes went by, enough time for Thomas to head home, take his pills for the day, and hide them from Virgil. When the game ends, won by Patton, Logan walks into the room.

"Sorry I missed out Patton. I finished my work, for now at least. Hello Virgil how are you?" Logan stands by the anxious side, hand on hip.

"I'm fine..?" Virgil found it odd, he didn't ask Patton or Roman. Something was up, but mabye he was just over thinking it. The pills hadn't kicked in yet. As he was thinking, Logan was speaking with the other two. Patton smiles widely as he cleans up. Virgil looks up and watches as Patton tackle hugs Logan, he watches as the logical side gets flustered and tries to shove Patton off.

"Sorry L, I can't help you. Anyways I'm heading to my room. Just call me if you need me." Virgil does his signature wave good bye, his bangs fall infront of his eyes as he does so. When he sinks out, he appears in his room. His first reaction is to flop on the couch and grab his headphones.

As he reaches for the headphones, he freezes. He feels strange, like the feeling of dread and anxiety dissapeared. He stops what he is doing to look around the room."Thats...odd." He felt like he should be panicking at this but he can't bring himself to.

Before he gets a chance to question it again, or get the others, he doubles over in pain and groans. He feels a sharp pain in his stomach, his whole body heating up as if he was sick. His head is pounding, he doesn't know what to do. He hears a scream, has pretty sure it came from him. No one else heard it. The world around him starts to fade to black, as his eyes close. Soon enough the anxious side was passed out in his room, his headphones left untouched.


	6. ~What happened?~

Virgil shifts and groans in pain, his eyes flutter open and he gasps. He sits up and looks to his clock."W-what!?" He explains, realizing he slept through most of the day. He feels a slight amount of pain and looks around.

He holds his head for a momment before taking a deep breath, panic alarms were going off in his mind. He gets up and stumbles, walking feels weird to him. He heads to his mirror and looks at himself.

He notices his tear stained cheeks, his eye shadow smudged and messed up. He doesn't see any visible injuries so he sighs with releif and wipes his make up off with wipes. He replies the make up incase he gets summoned.

He thinks to himself.' What happened!? That hurt so bad? Mabye it was nothing. What if it happens again!?' He takes a deep breath before he can panick. He decided he won't tell the others about it.

He grabs his phone and his headphones, he knew listening to his music will calm him down. He plugs them in and clicks on his playlist. He takes deep breaths as his favourite songs play. He sits on his couch and grabs his cat plushie. It was a gift from Patton and Logan, it helped alot. It was then, when Patton popped up.

"Hey kiddo!" Patton smiles as Virgil takes his headphones off." I made everyone cookies, and I also wanted to check on ya since I haven't seen you all day." He sets a plate of cookies on the coffee table, but the room shifted due to Thomas heading to his room. So the cookies were now on an end table and Virgil was on his bed.

"Thanks Patton, guess you could say, that was sweet of you." Virgil says with a slight smirk. Patton's eyes light up at the dad joke.

"Of course kiddo!!! I'm going to spend time in my room, Roman left for the imagination, and Logan is still working." He says, he walks over and ruffles Virgils hair."I'll make us pancakes tommorow, see you kiddo."

"Bye Patton." Virgil smiles and gives a slight little wave. When Patton leaves, Virgil sighs. He grabs a cookie and puts his headphones back on.

Somewhere else, same time____________________________________________________

Down in the darksides sat a man in yellow, the liar we all know. He smirks, his eyes narrow. He knew about what Thomas has done. He knows he will be needed, afterall, how else will Thomas hide the anxiety pills from anxiety himself.


	7. ~Anxiety is fine?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol on wattpad above the chapter for this one I put.  
> 'Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was playing animal crossing.'
> 
> Pretty sure I was still in school when I wrote this chapter so irs kinda recent but not at the same time.

A few hours passed, Virgil remained in his room, he only left once but that was to get something to drink. He had filled a water bottle up so he wouldn't have to leave his room again.

While Virgil remained in his room, Patton waited in the kitchen. He waited for the other two. It didn't take long for Logan to arive, he brought his laptop with him. He sat at the table with Patton. It took almost an hour for Roman to arive, which annoyed Logan but Patton wouldn't let him say anything about it.

"So how was Negative Nancy? I remember you checked on him earlier." Roman says with a tilt of his head.

" It's as Logan suspected. Virgil is fine. The pills did nothing. Mabye we finnaly found a way to solve the problem after all!" Patton grins.

"Yes, and Thomas got so much done, all because his anxiety wasn't there!" Roman grins, thinking about how much work Thomas did today, including scripting, cleaning, and editing. 

"If Thomas can be this productive, and it didn't affect Anxiety, he could finnaly do all the things he needs to do." Logan says, as he adjusts his glasses.

"And wants, can't forget about that!" Roman grins."He could be a Broadway star!" Roman starts to stare into the distance thinking about it, but he was brought back to reality by Patton.

"So we can tell Virgil about the pills now?" Patton asks, he hated hiding things from his kiddo.

"No. If Virgil finds out we suggested anxiety pills to Thomas, and our host actually went and got them. Virgil will assume terrible things, and jump to conclusions again. He may assume we dislike him, or refuse to listen." Logan says simply, and calmly.

Patton gasps." Your right! We don't want him feeling like that!" He sighs.

"Then we just keep it hidden then. Virgil doesn't need to know." Roman says with a sigh."Padre do you think you can do that?"

"I don't like hiding things....but I'll do my best!" Patton says, he sighs and gets up." I think we can end this discussion." He frowns slightky but replaces it with a smile." Now what do you say we have a movie night?" He grins.

"Depends on the movie." Logan shuts his laptop and stands up, along with Roman.

"I'll go get Virgil! We can all agree on the movie!" Roman says, he doesn't give the others a chance to speak as he runs upstairs.

Roman quickly knocks on Virgils door, he rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet." Oh Brendon Worry!!! We're having a movie night!"


	8. ~Movie night!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!!

Virgil ended up joining the others for movie night. When Roman came and knocked on his door he told them he would be with them soon. He took some time to put on his skeleton onsie, and get his weighted blanket just incase. 

By the time he leaves his room and head to were the others are, he sees a fort set up in the room. Logan, who was wearing his unicorn onise(If you asked he would say the others made him wear it. But we all know that's not the truth.) He was making the fort more stable. Patton was in the kitchens making snacks, and Roman was picking the movies.

Virgil can't help but snicker when Roman, who was wearing his beast onsie, accidently knocks down part of the fort." Roman!!!" Logan snaps.

"Sorry pocket protector." Roman laughs and works quickly to fix what he deystroyed. Patton walks in the room with a tray that has cookies, a bowl of popcorn, crofters, and some candy. He sets it on a small table and smiles when he sees Virgil. He of course was wearing his cat onsie.

"Hi kiddo!! I'm glad you came to join us!" Patton says to Virgil. The anxious side just gives a slight wave. It was at that momment Logan and Roman finnished and fixed the fort. Virgil crawls inside and picks a corner spot. It didn't take long for Roman to put on a movie, Mulan, and join Virgil. He sat next to the anxious side and grins as the other two joins them. Patton lays across Roman and Logan happily, smiling up st Virgil.

"Mulan? Why that one princey?" Virgil asks with a grin. He didn't mind the movie choice.

"So we three have our Disney and Logan won't complain because it has a good story, according to him. Though all of my precious babies are amazing stories!" Roman says with a huff, giving Logan a glare.

"So a story about a sleeping princess who gets awoken with a kiss isn't an overused story, got it." Logan says, glaring back at Roman,

"Boys don't fight! We're here to watch a movie and enjoy ourselves!" Patton smiles at them, they both shut up and get comfterable. Logan grabs his jar of crofters and Roman grabs the popcorn. Patton just has a little bit of everything as he hands Virgil his cookies.

"Thanks for the snacks popstar." Virgil smiles and gives into his cookie. Patton was about to say something but the music in the movie started. 

For the rest of the night, the sides watched a few movies and ate snacks. Eventually after big hero six ended, their fifth movie of the night. Everyone was super tired, a couple of them were already asleep. Patton and Virgil. Roman yawns and snaps his finger, the tv turns off and he lays down. He curls up and cuddles against the others, while Logan takes his and Pattons glasses off before getting comfterable. Roman fell asleep fast. Logan sighs and lays down. He can't help but smile now that everyone was asleep, he won't admit it. But he enjoyed himself.


	9. ~The next day~

When the morning arised Virgil left to his room. He didn't want to deal with the other waking up. He knew princey would be annoying because he would complain. It was early but because Virgil already woke up, he wasn't going back asleep. 

As a couple hours go by, Virgil spent those hours scrolling through Tumblr. He could hear the others waking up. He could hear Patton starting breakfast in the mind palace kitchen. He could hear Logan starting the coffee machine, and he can hear Roman complaining about not getting enough sleep.

He knew he would join the others soon for breakfast. But he wanted to enjoy his silence for a bit.

Meanwhile as Thomas got ready for the day he grabbed the anxiety pills bottle. Virgil had no clue that Thomas took the pills today. The host assumed that Virgil would be okay since the others had yet to find out what really happened to the anxious side.

After twenty minutes Virgil heads downstairs, he knows Patton would worry if he didn't show up. The first thing he sees is Roman making his normal, dramatic movements as he speaks. The table had four plates on them, one was left out for Virgil. Logan rolled his eyes at Roman as he sipped his coffee. Patton happily listened to Roman and watched his every movement.

When Virgil takes a seat at the table he was greeted with smiles."Good morning kiddo, I hope you slept well." Patton smiles at him, and poors him a cup of coffee.

"I did Pat, thanks." He gladly takes the coffee from Patton and sips on it.

"I noticed you left before we woke up, didn't enjoy our company edge lord?" Roman teases as he eats his breakfast.

"Actually I just woke up early. Didn't want to wake you guys up." Virgil smirks, he takes a bite of his waffle.

"Well I appreciate the thought Virgil but I'm sure you would have been fine." Logan says simply, his face showing no smile, much to Virgils disapointment.

A few conversations went on during breakfast time. Logan and Roman bickered a bit, Patton got them to stop each time. Virgil enjoyed the morning with them, even the small fights he didn't mind. 

He was about to comment on Romans opinion on his favourite band when a sudden pain hit him. It was simular to the pain he felt before. Slight panick washes over his face.


	10. ~Hide~

Virgil feels the panick rising up in his chest as the pain continues. Patton doesn't seem to notice because he was focused on Roman's story. And Logan was to busy rolling his eyes at princey to notice Virgil's panicked look. 

Virgil tries not to cry out in pain as another wave of pain hits him. It's one of the worst feelings he ever felt. He couldn't let the others see him about to panick, or curl up in pain. He says his fork down, almost dropping it as he feels pain in his arms. He tears up and starts running for the stairs, only to be stopped by Pattons voice.

"Kiddo aren't you gonna finnish your food? Is everything good?" Virgil doesn't dare look over, he keeps his back turned to the others.

"I'm fine....just I have stuff I need to do. Thanks Pat." Virgils voice came out a bit broken and hurt. All the sides noticed, Logan raises an eyebrow while Patton makes a noise of concern. Roman was about to say something but he couldn't as Virgil ran to his room and slammed the door.

"He doesn't have something to do." Logan says simply." Something's up with him." He says his coffee cup down.

"I say we give him a bit kiddos. I'll check on him around lunch time okay?" Patton says worriedly. He was frowning as he watched the stairs as if Virgil would walk back down.

"Hey Padre while you worry, I'll do the dishes. When you get worried it's not good." Roman frowns and started taking all the empty dishes. He takes Virgils half eat plate of food, deciding he will save it for later incase the emo wants it still. Logan decided to lead Patton to the couch so Patton could atleast worry somewhere comfterable.

Meanwhile Virgil sat in his room after locking the door. Now he was worried, two days in a row he has felt those pains. They weren't for no reason. Virgil suspected something was going on. He gasps in pain, finnaly letting his tears fall down. It didn't help that he was panicking.

Random thoughts of what was happening, and why was going through his brain. He doesn't want to tell the others in fear what might happen. They might think he was lying because he isn't showing physical damage of pain. It was inside, his chest mostly. 

Virgil starts gasping for air because of the panick attack that was starting, and along with the pain it didn't help. He wondered if the others were feeling random pain sometimes to, he wonders if they know why he is feeling alot of pain. 


	11. ~He's okay~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after watching the latest Sanders sides video so that's how recent this chapter is.

After a few hours, Patton was still curled up on the couch. He was so worried about his kiddo, Logan had left a couple hours ago so he could go check in with Thomas and help him work to edit videos. While Roman stayed with Patton, which the dad side is bassicly laying ontop of. Roman didn't mind though. It was only when Patton sighed when Roman said something." Padre if you want, I can go check on him?" He suggests as he pauses the Disney movie he had put on. Patton realized he never noticed it was there.

He started thinking if they should check on Virgil or if they should leave him alone. He didn't want to upset the emo by making it seem like he is worried. But he wants to know if he is okay. He stayed silent for a momment, his gaze locked onto the tv and the paused screen." Um...yeah...yeah please Roman?" He asks. Roman just simply nods and gently moves Patton off of him. He morality down and in pauses the movie.

"Don't you worry Padre! I'll go check on him, and if he isn't okay? I'll slay whatever ails him!" Roman says dramaticly with a proud smirk. He then runs off, leaving Patton alone to watch bambi.

Roman walks up the steps, he looks down the hall noticing Logans door was ajar, but he assumed it was so the other can get to him if needed. He then glances to Virgils door to see it shut, and the light off." Of course..." Roman mummbles under his breath as he makes his way to the emo's door. He lifts his hand up to knock but he stops before he does. He listens closely to hear the sound of groaning, as if someone was in pain. He pulls his sword out and kicks the door open. 

Virgil screams not only in pain, but Roman kicking his door open. His voice multiplies as he speaks." WHAT THE HELL!!!" He yells at Roman, his now pain being hidden from the fanciful side

"I heard you cry out in pain! I came to save you Frowney jr." Roman says, his sword held up as he looks around the room.

"I'm fine!!!" Virgil lies." Put the damn sword down." He hisses as he stands up." What do you want?" He puts his hands on his hips and glares at Roman.

"Jeez calm down. Patton was worried about you. You ran off so suddenly and left your food behind." Roman frowns and puts his sword back in its sheath.

"I'm fine, there you got your answer, now leave." Virgil attempted to shove Roman out of his room, only to have Roman force him back.

"Nope! Stop being edgy and come out of your room. Patton is worried and you should finnish watching bambi with him." Roman aprouches the man in eye shadow.

"Uh no. I have stuff to do-" Virgil was cut off by his own yelp as Roman lifted him over his shoulder. He felt alot of pain in that momment but couldn't say a thing." Put me down!!!!" Virgil screeches and kicks.

"Nope!!!" Roman exits the room with Virgil. He closes the emo's door and heads downstairs. Patton heard the footsteps and shakes his head when he sees Virgil being carried.

"Roman put him down please." Patton says.

"Whatever you say pop star!" Roman tosses Virgil onto the couch, earning a screech from the edge lord himself. Patton giggles as Roman takes a seat with them.

"Hi kiddo, sorry, I was just... worried. You okay?" Patton offers Virgil a smile. Virgil takes a deep breath, Patton assumes it's because of what princey did. But he actually took a deep breath for his pain.

"Yep.....just fine and dandy..." Virgil curls up on himself but Patton, nor Roman really notice.

"That's good! Hey wanna watch the rest of bambi with us?" Patton asks sweetly, he pulls his dark strange close so he can hug him.

Virgil doesn't realize he is doing it, but he is clinging to Pattons shirt. He thought for a momment, he doesn't want to disappoint Patton. So he will hide his pain. He gives a hesitent and fake smile." Yeah, let's watch bambi."


	12. ~Discussion~

When Virgil wakes up, he was confused. The first thing that confuses him, is he doesn't remember falling asleep in the first place. The second thing that confuses him, is he is on the couch. The tv was off, but the DVD for bambi was on the tv stand. He remembers Roman forcing him out of his room, not noticing his pain. He remembered Patton watching Bambi and being excited that Virgil agreed to stay. But neither of them were around.

Virgil groans and sits up, he had a headache which felt like someone pounding a hammer into his head. He looks around, to realize Patton and Roman left not to long ago. Normally Patton would leave a note if he left a sleeping side to tell them were he was, and Roman would have left dramatically and woken up Virgil. But yet, things like no note sitting on couch, and Romans sword laying on the floor. It made him realize the two left in a hurry, or a more reasonable answer to calm Virgil, is they were summoned by their host.

Virgil stands up and makes his way to the kitchen for some medicine for his headache. He poors himself a glass of water and grabs the medicine. He pops the pill into his mouth and downs the water. He decided to go check on the sides and see what Thomas needed them for. 

He sinks in at the top of the stairs and glances down. His eyes widen at the scene, Deceit was there, holding his staff. He seemed to be protecting Thomas. Virgil realized the living room was a mess, but not only that they all looked like video fame characters so they must be fighting a boss right? He glances to the other side and gasps, Patton, no Lilypadton was a giant frog beast. He also notices Roman on his side. He can only make out a few words from the frog, Virgil flinches at the diffrent voice Patton has." Frogwash! I- But atleast-Fibbin." Virgil couldn't hear all the words but he understood there was arguing. 

The anxious side runs upstairs to avoid water he just wittnessed, though he was more upset by Deceit's presence. He noticed Thomas's bedroom door was open and slips inside to think about what he wittnessed. He knew they must be filming right now, but still, why was Patton a frog? He leaves the door open, knowing if he closes it his connection to Thomas is bad and he would teleport to the mind scape. 

Virgil takes a deep breath and backs up, as he does he bumps into Thomas's end table and something falls to the ground. He squeeks in surprise at hitting something and looks to see what's fallen. It looks like a pill bottle? Virgil picks if up and reads the label. He quickly sets it down and tears up. All the pain he has felt sofar...Virgil found out why. The label read anxiety pills.


	13. ~Anxiety pills~

Virgil was quick to sink back out and into his own room. His thoughts were all over the place. Thomas was taking pills to prevent him. Thomas was hiding this from Virgil. The others sides might know about it, they might not. Virgil doesn't know.

But the more he thinks about it, the first time he experienced pains, Patton went to check on him. Logan sometimes looked to him for signs of pain. They knew, and they hid this from him. Virgil doesn't bother to stop his own tears, he kept trying to reasure himself there was a good reason for getting those pills. But he kept thinking that they only got them to get rid of him. I mean why else keep them a secret?

He flinched when he heard Romans door slam shut. There's no way he can tell the others he knows. After all he doesn't know the truth. He doesn't know if it was Thomas's choice, or the sides convincing Thomas. He doesn't know if they want him gone, or if they thought it wouldn't hurt Virgil. 

Virgil curls up on his bed and cries. He doesn't know what else to do. 

Meanwhile Roman who was crying for his own reasons, was unaware of Virgil crying. But he did feel a huge amount of sadness in the area, and he knows it isn't just from himself. He could sense it from anxiety's room, and a tiny bit from Logans room. Mabye crying with another side would feel nice, so he summons Virgil into his room. The anxious side feels the tug and quickly wipes his tears away, before popping up were he was summoned.

When he spots Roman, crying, he wonders what happened. His own tears continue to fall as Roman goes over to hug him. Neither of them were okay right now, but with time they will be. Roman brings Virgil to his bed, as they lay down, Virgil burries his fsce on Princey's shoulder and cries. Roman grabs his blanket and covers them both. And with a snap of his fingers the lights go out. Leaving the two crying sides to cuddle in the dark.


	14. ~Are you okay??~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter after I got out of school for the year which was June 10th so it's more recent

Sometimes during the night, Patton would knock on Virgil's door. The first time it happened, Roman told Virgil don't answer it. Virgil was hesitent, but he listened and didn't answer the door for the night. Patton even tried checking on Logan, but the logical side was ignoring him. To say Patton was worried for his kiddos was an understatement.

Roman did fall asleep at some point during the night, though Virgil remained awake. He felt like he needed to protect princey and be lost in his own thoughts. The room was silent, no noises came from the room itself. The only noises was Romans light snoring and the occasional shifting to get comfortable. Virgil would brush his fingers through Romans hair for a few minutes sometimes before stopping. 

Yeah, Virgil was still upset about the anxiety pills. Infact he suspects Roman knows about them. But despite that, he doesn't know what just happened during today. He remembers yelling and feeling a bunch of fear. 

Eventually it was time for Thomas to wake up, meaning the sides would be getting up. Virgil knew Patton would be heading downstairs by now to begin breakfast, then Logan in ten minutes, then in another five would be himself, then Roman in another 10. Though Virgil isn't going down untill he makes sure Roman is okay, and besides. He doesn't want to face the others right now because his thoughts are all over the place. 

When 10 minutes pass, he hears foot steps, he can tell by how the steps sound, that it's Logan. He sighs when the logical man passes his room. Roman shifted a bit in Virgils grasp, indicating he will wake up very soon. After 5 minutes pass, Virgil hears more foot steps. They stop when they reach his door. The sound of gentle knocking fills the room along with a voice.

"Kiddos, I just wanted to say breakfast is ready! Um...if you don't want to come down thats fine. Leftovers for you will be in the fridge." Patton says, he sounded as if he had been crying. Virgil listens as he walks away, but his attention was brought to Roman who mummbles a few things.

"What was that princy?" Virgil asks as Roman slowly opens his eyes and looks up at Virgil.

"I said....I don't want to go downstairs, not while Patton is there." Roman yawns after he finnishes that sentence. Virgil furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head, though he doesn't say anything. He carefully helps Roman sit up.

"What happened...if it's okay to ask?" Virgil questions as he gets out of bed and stretches his arms above his head.

"You will find out soon enough....Thomas was made a video about it, it just needs to be edited and posted. So you will find out." Roman frowns, he wasn't in a great mood, it was easy to tell.

"Will you be okay princy?" Virgil asks as he grabs his phone to check his notifacations.

"Of course I am negative Nancy!" Roman pretends to be offended by that." Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I can litteraly hear your negative thoughts. So give me the truth, will you be okay?" Virgil asks, his own thoughts were still on the anxiety pills.

Roman was silent for awhile then. He didn't answer the question and changed the topic." What about you, I found you crying when I came for comfort!"

"I....I was just thinking alot of negative thoughts. Just ended a panick attack is all. Nothing at all happened." Virgil lied, he almost gave a sigh of relief when Roman didn't see through the lie.

"Oh....." Roman mummbles. The two stay silent for awhile longer, Virgil looked through Tumblr while Roman just thought. More footsteps were heard, then doors closing. Logan went to his room, and so did Patton. The silence continued for thirty more minutes before Roman spoke up.

"I...I'm not okay right now. I hope that...in time...I will be." Roman says before getting out of bed. The room around them shifts to look like Thomas's living room, indicating were their host was. Roman said nothing more and left the room. He gave a small wave to Virgil before he left.


	15. ~...What?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the angst! It's great

It has been two weeks since the incident with Roman. Virgil remained silent about knowing off the pills and suffered the pain alone. Roman was still upset with Patton but they were talking again. Logan was continuing on as normal, no one suspected that he wasn't okay after the event. 

Virgil was upset when he found out Janus was accepted, he was on Romans side for sure on this. He hated seeing Patton hug Janus, he hated when Patton invited him to family meals, or movie night.

Janus didn't live with the lights, he remained in the dark side but he would visit the lights often. He said he needs to make sure Remus and the others, as all the sides call them, alone. Janus says if he were to leave for good, things wouldn't go well.

What upset Virgil the most was the little waves and smirks Janus would give him. Janus was the one who knew more about the situation then he let on. He knew of Virgils pain but said nothing. Though of course Virgil didn't have a clue he knew.

Back to the current momment. Virgil was walking downstairs from his room in the mind scape. He let his headphones slip off his ears and rest around his neck. He only came downstairs to grab a snack, he just woke up from passing out after a rather violent attack from all the pain.

As he is walking he hears whispering, out of curiosity he stops moving and looks around to locate the noise. He tilts his head when he finds the whispering coming from the kitchen. 

He quietly makes his way to the side of the doorway, as to not be seen. He peeks over and spots Logan, Roman, and Patton discussing thing.

"Thomas has been functioning well, he has been on schedule and his work speed is efficient. He hasn't procrastinated once since he started taking the pills." Logan says. The logical side was sitting at the table, his legs crossed and his arms folded. Infront of him was the schedule he wrote out and a cup of coffee.

Next to him Patton was munching on a cookie, though he was sitting on the counter, not at the table." And it seems Virgil is doing well despite the pills. Which is wonderful, I was worried for my kiddo!" Patton says before taking another bite of his cookie.

"Yeah, see Padre! Everything worked out in the end! Plus Thomas is doing so much better following his dreams! Plus dark and gloomy hasn't been panicky lately. Mabye the pills do affect him?" Roman, who was coloring and coloring book glanced to Logan for answers.

"It seems so, he hasn't come to us for a panick attack in awhile. And he does seem calmer." Logan says, though his face was stoic as ever. He simply takes a drink of his coffee and just listens to the other two.

"Good! He was such a downer before! He was getting in the way of so much. It was honestly annoying." Roman scoffs.

"Well...I want to argue but you are kind of right Roman. Virgil was taking away from Thomas's happiness! Which wasn't nice of him!" Patton sighs and finnishes his cookie leaving crumbs everywhere.

Virgil bit his lip to prevent any noises coming from his shaky breath. He was trying to hold back tears. They knew about the pills and hid it from him. He wasn't much better, hiding his pain afterall. But it still upset him. And to find they found him annoying, yes he did see Logan nod in agreement, just upset him more.

"I vote we keep Thomas on the pills, afterall he's better without Virgil constently ruining his goals!" Roman states as he moves to go grab a snack.

"I have to admit, we are better off without Virgil to some degree. Yes he is still neccisary. But they way he is now is fine. To much anxiety pushes Thomas far over the curve." Logan says.

"Well...I wouldn't say that. Virgil is still our family kiddos. Even if he is harder to handle." Patton frowns.

"Oh no of course puff ball! Logan and I just mean were better with current Virgil then other Virgil!" Roman states. Virgil didn't hear any more after that because he silently sunk back to his room. Once he was in the safety of his dark room he locked the door preventing anyone from entering. He then finnaly let himself cry.

While he cried the conversation continued." Virgil has been avoiding us more lately though...I must admit I miss our talk of conspiracy theories and our debates." Logan says as he finnishes his coffee.

"I miss our Disney marathons or our makeover days. He stopped showing up to those. He is most fun to do those with to!" Roman pouts as he snacks on an apple.

"And when he bakes with me or our family nights! Mabye it's because of Janus's arival?" Patton questions.

"While you have a point Patton, I have a feeling that isn't it. Some thing is up." Logan says, his face finnaly showing emotion, a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do me a favour and tell me if I need to add warnings for people?


	16. ~Time~

Ever since that incident happened, Virgil has been dodging the other three, well four since Janus sometimes shows up. He felt so troubled after everything he found out. A few weeks had gone by, and Virgil has hardly left his room. 

When he does leave the security of his room, it's typically during times when everyone is busy. Everytime Patton, Logan, or sometimes even Roman, knock on his door. He just ignores it, he either tells them he is fine, which is a lie, or tells them he is busy. 

Today though, today was different. Virgil was laying down on his bed, as he let the pain go through his body. By now, he hates to admit it, but he had gotten used to the pain. So now here he was waiting it out. Around this time, one of the others should be knocking at his door.

Virgil was counting the seconds in his mind for the exact time. Three, two, one. Though what was odd, was no one knocked, no one spoke. Virgil raised an eyebrow and shot up, though quickly wincing in pain and regret for that. No one checked on him today?

Virgil pushes himself off of his bed, something was wrong. The anxious side hurries to his door and pushes it open. To see, the hallway was empty, no one was in sight. Virgil listened closely and he could hear laughing coming from downstairs. So he slowly makes his way to the stairwell and peaks down.

Virgil teared up a bit at the sight. On the couch were four other sides. Logan was resting against an arm of the couch, and his legs rested on Janus' lap. In Logans hand was a book, he was reading quietly to himself while the other four talked and laughed. In Janus' hand was a controller, he had a concentrated look on his face. Patton was sitting on the floor smiling with his laughter, he too was holding a controller. Roman was sitting on the couch, further from Janus then the other two. He didn't have anything in his hands but he was cheering Patton on and laughing when Janus made a mistake in the game. Virgil glanced to the tv and saw Mario kart. He didn't want to ruin their fun.

Virgil makes his way back to his room without a sound. Once inside he slowly closes and locks the door. They didn't care anymore, was Virgil's thoughts. He felt hurt, not from the pain, but from their actions. They looked so happy without him.

Virgil shook his head and flopped onto his mattress, mabye he was over thinking it. They were probably distracted and will check on him soon.

No one came and checked on him that day.


	17. ~And so it begins~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the most recent chapter I've made. As of the day I posted 17 chapters at once
> 
> Warnings:panicking, falling, pain, torture, weird shadow creature.
> 
> I'm kinda proud of this chapter but not as much, I still have alot I need to work on if I want to Bette myself as a writer.

Ever since that day the sides stopped checking on him. Virgil gotten used to being alone. Sometimes he would try to talk to the others but they were all busy when he tried. Eventually the anxious side gave up, he felt really hopeless by this point as his thoughts went wild. 

His thoughts consisted of.'They hate me.' Or 'They could care less.' Along with thoughts in between about his mistakes. He felt more broken everyday because he was alone with pain, and his thoughts.

It's been about a month since the sides ignored him, though Virgil doesn't know the truth of how the sides were forgetting about him. Everytime Patton thought of him he would remember Virgil saying he was fine and leave it at that.

Everytime Roman thought of the other, he went to thinking of how Thomas is doing great. And Logan would simply think Virgil was fine and wasn't needed at the momment anyways. It was coming to a point were no one thought of him. Even Janus, Remus, and Thomas didn't think of him.

Because of this though....is the cause of the current events. Virgil sat in his room moping about how he was feeling lonely. He hardly feels the pain from the pills anymore, because the pain of being alone hurt more. The only sounds Virgil can hear is his music that was turned down. 

He would cry but he felt that he had cried enough, there were no more tears to be she'd at this point. He watches quietly as his beloved pet spider spins a new web. I mean what else was there to do. 

Virgil perks up when he hears foot steps hoping it was one of the others coming to his room. He hears two sides laughing, Roman and Patton. The footsteps completely walk past his room making Virgil feel nothing but disapointment.

He can't really blame the others, I mean he is the one keeping things from them in the first place. Mabye if he goes to talk with them? Though, Virgil feels as if it's to late. With a sigh Virgil stands up to mabye try and talk with them anyways.

As he was heading for his door he trips over, but not over nothing, no, a shadow. Virgil looks down at the strange shadow in confusion, nothing in his room made that shape. It looked human, but it wasn't his shadow, because he could see his shadow on the door. Virgil looks back up and his eyes go wide, he suppressed a gasp as he watched his room grow darker and more ominous then before.

The room was covered in more of those strange shadows, some were small, while some were bigger. Virgil snapped his fingers to turn on a light but nothing turned on, leaving the room to stay dark. The shadows were climbing on the walls, on the floor, and on the ceiling, all trying to get closer to him. Virgil felt his breathing pick up as he tries to back away from the shadows. He couldn't tell but it looked as if the room was shrinking.

His bed looked closer then it was before, so did the walls, and so did the dresser. Virgil growled in surprise when something grabbed his leg, he quickly looked down to see a shadow gripping onto him tightly. Virgil hissed and tried to kick it off but both his legs got pinned to the ground by more shadows. 

Virgil snarls as he was slammed against the wall behind him, and his arms were pinned by more shadows. He almost screams when the shadows start pulling his limbs and stretching them away from his body. When Virgil looks up again he noticed the room was in fact shrinking. His bed was now gone along with a few other things that was deffinently there before, When he starts feeling sharp pains in his chest he does scream.

The shadows were stabbing at him but didn't break his skin. Tears blurred Virgils vission as all the shadows seem to become one. There was a figure made of shadows infront of him. The figure wrapped a hand around Virgils throat tightly, making it harder for him to breath. It didn't help that he was panicking already. The figure spoke some words."Iþ's Ťimè Ýoų ğø țö thė FØŘĞOÞTƏN!" It growls at Virgil, and it's eyes glow red. It's voice sounded like it was made up of ten people.

Virgil screams when the figure drops him, his whole body was writhing in pain despite the shadows disappearing. The walls were getting really close now, to close. Virgil was touching two of them, they were getting close enough to squish him, but before the walls got a chance to squish him the floor dropped. The pain was gone and Virgil was now screaming because he was falling from who knows how high.

He was hoping so despretly that this was a nightmare and he would wake up soon, the darkness that was around him was slowly fading to white as he fell further. Virgil groans when he finaly hits something, it felt like a floor, but Virgil couldn't tell. He felt like he broke his arms and legs but he didn't. He could move them just fine. But he couldn't get up, not yet anyways. 

He was trying to, it was so hard. All he could see was white, no color, and even then, he was squinting. Black dots swarmed his vision, he was trying so hard not to pass out. The pain wasn't helping either with that.

His attempt was futile as he mummbles a few words." So..me..one...he..lp...me." Was what he managed to say before his vision went black and he passed out.


	18. ~Welcome to the forgotten~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo update!
> 
> I plan on two stories after I finnish this one.   
> 1\. Ever seen the Sanders sides ready as I'll ever be animatic? I have permission to write a fanfic based on it as long as I credit
> 
> 2\. Vampire Logan au

"So...you think he will wake up?" A voice says, it sounds awfully familure but Virgil can't quite tell who it belongs to. It certainly isn't one of the light sides, or a dark for that matter.

"Oh I'm sure of it! More sure of it then Toph knowing how blind she is!" Said another voice. Virgil knew he heard these voices before. But from where?

"Why do you think Virgil fell down here? I mean he's kind of important to the others. Unlike us babes." Virgil slowly opened his eyes only to shut them tightly. The place was so bright it hurt his eyes, everything was just all white and grey. He tries again but this time squinting to hopefully protect his eyes.

"Ooohh oh look! Remy he is awake!!" The voice says. Virgil slowly sits up with groan, and the figure who just spoke rushed over to help him sit up. Despite squinting Virgil could in fact make out who this was. The man looked like a version of Thomas so Virgil knew that he was simalur to himself. He wore a pink tie and white undershirt with a tan cardigan over top. And his glasses stuck out, which was a big indicator to who this is.

"...Dr...Picani?" Virgil asks tiredly. Emile nods and hands Virgil what seems to be a glass of water. Virgil gratefully takes it, only realizing how dry his throat was. How long has he been asleep for, hours, days?

"Yep! Do you how do Virgil?" Emile asks. Virgil takes a sip of his water and sits in silence for a momment, just appreciating the cold drink.

"I...don't know. What happened...where am I? How long have I been knocked out!?" The anxious side asks. His mind ran with questions, because who wouldn't have questions after waking up in a bright room. He managed to stop squinting and took a look around the area. It was sort of a room, there was a bed, a dresser, and items that were in his room. Was this his room? It did look simular. The objects were in the same place, except the walls and floors were white and grey. Even the door was white, nothing special about it. Only his belongings had color but most of them were black anyways, with occasional purple.

"Welcome to the forgotten. Or in other words where Em and I live. It's sort of like a void, this whole place goes on forever no matter which direction you go. Sometimes there are other like us, were we are used for a video or a short. Mabye even a picture, and then we get sent back here." Remy pauses to take a sip on what Virgil can only assume is coffee." See, Thomas only uses me for shorts. And only uses Emile for cartoon therapy. Characters like Elliot, and Kai are around here somewhere." The man says.

"Well..that doesn't answer my question. Also why aren't you in the mind scape with us." Virgil asks as he is now facing Remy. It didn't make sense to him. But he guesses this explains a bit why he hardly sees these two unless it's for a video.

"Babes, I'm getting there. Technically we are just parts of Thomas' imagination, so we don't count as sides like you do. Because we aren't his main focus. This place is called the forgotten because it is where the forgotten go. This includes characters like us, memories, or things Thomas forces himself to forget. We are only remembered when needed. But we don't understand..." Remy frowns and lowers his glasses to look in Virgil's eyes." You shouldn't be here. You are a side, aren't you important or some shit like that?"

"I...I don't know why I'm here." Virgil answers a bit quietly. He doesn't comment on being considored important. Afterall, if he was, then why did Thomas take the pills? Emile frowns and pats him on the shoulder, giving him a rather sympathetic look.

"Well...do you want to talk about what happened before you woke up here? That may help." Emile says softly. Virgil just shakes his head no. He wants to think first, alone anyways.

"Not yet...um wait...what about Thomas!? No...no no no! He needs me! Last time I tried to duck out he went fearless and shameless! This is bad..."Virgil started muttering to himself sending him spiraling which could get worse. Emile quickly puts a mint in Virgils mouth causing a look of confusion from the other."Wha-" He was quickly cut off by Remy.

"Girl, you aren't the first side to be here. We had one show up once, he got out of here somehow. Them being here didn't affect Thomas, because they still did their job. Thomas forgot about them for awhile is all." Remy says, taking a seat in between Virgil and Emile.

"Okay...why put a mint in my mouth?" Virgil questions. Emile just smiles before handing the container of mints to Virgil.

"You were spiraling for a momment. Giving you a mint helps because the taste makes you confused for a momment. Helping you come back to reality. You can keep these in case it happens again" Emile got up and grabs some headphones that were sitting by the bed." I think we should give you a moment alone. Remy and I will be talking to see if we can figure out anything." The therapist hands Virgil his headphones so the other has a distraction. Remy gives a wink to Virgil before he himself stands up. Emile takes Remy by the hand and leads him out of what Virgil assumes is his room.

Virgil huffs and searches for his phone so he can set up his music and think to himself about the situation he is in.

Once Emile closes the door he sighs." Rem, this isn't good at all. Virgil shouldn't be here! What if the same thing happens to him happened last time?"

"Emile, hun, I highly doubt it. What happened last time was for a different reason. Creativity split and I don't think it's for the same reason anxiety is here. I doubt Virgil will split into two." Remy says as they walk down the hallway. This area had no decor just making it seem like a void.

Emile went quiet as he was thinking about the situation." If it comes down to it we need to force Virgil to talk. If we know what happened mabye we can find a way to get him out of here...Thomas somehow forgot about him which can't be good."

"Yeah. And the sides did to. If they didn't forget, Thomas would be reminded, and Virgil would be sent out of here. Something is going on and it's very bad." Remy exclaims as they walk into another room. It looked old and decayed, the door was damaged and broken. It looked as if no one entered for years. The colors of the decoration was red and green. The decor matched a kings room, it looked like royalty lived here.

"Remy...why are we in here? I thought we agreed to never enter." Emile says warily, he seemed to be avoiding looking around.

"The king was once here as a side before the split. Mabye we can find answers as to why Virgil is here." Remy says as he walks around the room.

"Alrighty...." Emile says quietly. He hesitently looks around the room. There was a broken picture frame on the wall. Inside was a photo of the king himself. There was a crack perfectly down the center, it only appeared after the split. Emile shivered, he felt guilty for being in here.

"So...The king showed up because he started being a jerk...so everyone ignored him until they forgot....He was being a jerk because he was fighting with himself...." Remy was mostly speaking to himself.

"But that's not the case with Virgil. The king was fighting with himself because half of him was thinking in bad imagination land. And the other was thinking in good imagination land. So he split into two beings. Two beings that represented each side." Emile responds as he looks around." It's what formed the light side and dark side.

"Yeah...not Virgil at all. He isn't fighting himself but be seemed to have suffered a lot of pain. Yeah Emile I got nothing." Remy sighs in defeat and makes his way out of the room.

"So...We will wait till he is ready to talk." Emile leaves the room as quickly as he can." I'll check on him in an hour, see if I can get answers. For now let's leave him be okay?" Remy nods in response and begins to go his seperate way to what seems to be his room. The door said Remy on it after all. Emile gives him a slight wave before going in the opposite direction to a door that says Emile. They would regroup later.

Something isn't right, and they know this fact.


	19. ~Solving the mystery~

Emile did end up checking on Virgil in an hour but quickly left. Virgil wanted to be alone some more so Emile respected that. Another hour passed and Virgil had put his phone away, being done with his music. This whole situation confused him greatly. So he decided to think of how this all started and how it could have been prevented.

He remembers the first time he felt pain, finding out about the pills, and the others talking behind his back. Yeah sure, it could have been avoided if he admitted to feeling the pain. He remembers when Patton came to check on him the first day the pain started. Mabye he should have told the others, but he felt betrayed. They went behind his back and got the pills. Virgil wonders if he should have taken action. Mabye it could have been avoided.

Yeah he was trying to avoid making out the sides to be the bad guys. But it was impossible. He knew they messed up, he understood they hurt him behind his back. Mabye he should speak with Emile and Remy.

Virgil sighs as he climbs out of his bed so he can find the two. He heads for the door but suddenly he pauses before he can open it. Wouldn't he just get lost? Remy did say it goes on forever. Virgil shrugs before he gets the chance to let his thoughts take over. He pushes his door open and rushes out, only to run into someone."Ah! What the hell..." Virgil fell flat on the floor and looks up. Remy was stumbling and attempting to regain his balance.

"Sorry...I didn't think you would be there...." Virgil shrugs as he pulls himself off of the floor. Remy smirks.

"Girl it's fine. Anyways did you need something?" Sleep asks. He managed to get his balance back and leaned on the wall.

"Actually,..I'm ready to talk." Virgil states pretty confidently. Remy nods and grabs his wrist.

"Alright, we'll go to Picani's room then. That's were he should be." Virgil just allows himself to be lead to what he can only guess is either an office or a bedroom. When they enter the room, without knocking Emile squeaked in surprise.

The room had posters everywhere, all from different cartoons. Most of his decor was a light pink or a light blue. He had bookshelves that were covered in comics or books. What made Virgil question if it was an office or a bedroom though was the desk and couch. But there was also a bed covered in plushies.

"Sorry for surprising you hun, but this bitch is ready to talk." Remy grins and lets the anxious side go. Remy ended up flopping onto the couch while Virgil stood awkwardly. Emile sighs with releif that it was just those two.

"Of course! And Remy, you know better. Please knock next time." Remy mummbles a quiet sorry." So Virgil, let's discuss what happened before you woke up here." Emile says as he takes a seat at the desk which was covered in photos, and random toys.

"Well.....I was in my room..." Virgil went off and explained the situation. All the details of how his room shrunk, and this weird figure spoke to him. How the shadows were hurting him. Emile gave a sympathetic look to him.

"The shadow figure...isn't technically real. It kind of represents the forgotten. The forgotten in a way is alive. It's always running, putting forgettable memories in places, and keeping us alive. It must have used the shadows to speak with you. But I still don't understand...your important to Thomas..right?" Emile asks as he writes down notes.

"Um...well the sides kind of...well...started ignoring me. But it was kind may fault for shutting myself away from them...I had a good reason to." Virgil huffs. Emile nods whike Remy gives a curious look.

"And what would that be babe?" Remy asks. Virgil looks at his shoes instead of making eye contact.

"Well they started it. They convinced Thomas to take anxiety pills without my permission. The pills kinda hurt me, a lot. To be fair I didn't tell them I was hurting. But they were talking behind my back and hurting me. To put it short anyways. So at some point I shut myself in my room. They kept checking on me...and oneday they stopped." Virgil explain sadly. His voice sounded hurt and a bit broken but his face showed anger.

The room was silent for a few minutes, the only noise was the scratching of pencil on paper. Then Emile finaly spoke." They...They forgot about you...oh my stars...That's not okay!" He gasps.

"I thought that was obvious?" Virgil raised an eyebrow. Yeah he was upset but he was getting used to it. Which wasn't a good thing.

"Virgil, Thomas forgot about you. Meaning the chances of you getting out of here is small." Remy frowns and sits up properly.

"Yeah...They did. But what's so bad about it? I was alone anyways, how is me being here any diffrent." Virgil snarled slightly and crossed his arms.

"Virgil...you could go insane down here. Yeah you can do you job still, but Thomas will need you to be in the mind scape. We have to find a way to get you out." Emile began thinking and jotting down ideas. Virgil frowns and ignores the sad glances Remy was giving him.

"So, Em, your telling me we need to somehow get Thomas to remember. Something that's almost impossible because we are sitting in the forgotten." Remy states as he summoned some coffee.

"Well, we managed to do it once." Emile says, not looking up from his notebook.

"Yeah but that went badly." Remy says with a glare. Emile shrugs, he wasn't really listening.

"It happened before?" Virgil asks, receiving no answer.

"Virgil why don't you head back to your room hm?" Emile asks. Virgil just sighs and leaves the room. Emile sighs and sets his notebook down.

"Remy, what are we going to do...?"


	20. ~Janus~

Janus was walking through the mindscape. The halls were quiet and a bit dark since everyone but him were asleep. The deceitful side had attempted to fall asleep but something felt wrong to him. He had to figure it out if he was to get rest.

The only sound were Janus' footsteps echoing down the halls. The only light was the small flashlight he held. He didn't want to wake up anyone so he didn't bother to turn on the lights. When he enters the light sides hallway, the one where all their rooms sat he grew concerned. Janus froze in his place, the energy around here was weird. This is where the problem was at.

He tiptoes around and looks at each door. He attempts to locate where the energy was coming from. From Logan's door? No, the energy was weak there. Janus passes logics room and goes to Patton's. There wasn't any energy there either but it felt closer. Mabye it was from Roman? When Janus aprouches he feels the energy behind him. So it wasn't Roman, but from Virgil's room. When Janus turned around he gasped and nearly dropped his flashlight.

The energy was strong yes, but where the anxious sides door should have been, was just a wall. Janus aprouches the wall and touches a gloved hand to it. He knew Virgil wasn't in the darksides because he was just there. 

He grew concerned as the energy began to fade and it seemed to be going down. But there were shadows moving along the wall, following the energy. Janus couldn't follow it but he had a feeling Virgil was somewhere they never been. He figured the shadows knew.

Janus would save this issue for tommorow and talk to the other sides about it. For now he must return to bed.


	21. ~Informing the others~

Thomas was peacefully sleeping, with nothing to do today so he had turned his alarm off. Though as soon as the sunlight filtered through his window and hit his face, he covers himself with his blanket to block out all light.

The sides themselves were beginning to wake up which was also a sign Thomas would wake soon. Patton was the first to leave his room. The moral side skipped along to the kitchen and hummed some cartoon theme song to himself. Though he couldn't help but feel as if something is wrong.

Roman was next to come out of his chamber and join Patton. The princely side watched happily as Patton made pancakes. He didn't notice anything wrong at first. Then came logan, he felt something very wrong as soon as he stepped out of his room. He simply ignored it fkr the momment because he needed to wake up fully first. The sides were sitting together in the kitchen now though this excluded Janus since he spent the mornings with Remus to make sure he will be calm for the day.

Janus rubbed his nose with a big sigh." Remus please, get down from there." Above Deceit, Remus was hanging upside down from the ceiling. Janus needed to confront the sides about what he found last night, but first he needed to get Remus under control.

"Or what double dee, you gonna spank me!" Remus cackles and swings back and forth. Janus was worried he may fall, even though as far as he was concerned, sides don't die.

"Remus I don't have time for this! Come down right now or your morning star will be deystroyed!" Janus hisses out a threat. Remus whines like a seven year old being dragged out of a park. Hesitently, Remus climbs down and plops himself on the floor.

"Good. Now please behave today. Something is going on and I don't know what it is. Thomas needs to have his time without you." Janus frowned and raised an eyebrow. Remus pouts but nods." Good. I'll be back. I need to talk with the other sides."

And with that Janus leaves the dark side of the mind scape. When he shows up he sees a distressed Patton trying to eat his pancakes in peace, and Roman arguing with Logan.

"I'm just saying specs, your wrong, nothing is wrong." Roman says defensively as Janus made his way over to sit next to Patton.

"How can you say that Roman when something doesn't feel right in Thomas's mind! It's like somethings missing!" Logan and Roman continue to argue about wether or not something was wrong. Patton slinks down into his chair and sighs, he glances to Janus and frowns.

Janus simply pats Patton on his shoulder before clearing his throat." Hey! You two stop arguing! Roman, stop being a himbo for five minutes. Logan is right, something is very 'right'. I totaly don't have an idea of what it is." Janus hums, and glares at the two. That got them to shut up, but Janus didn't miss the victorious glance Logsn gave roman. 

"Yeah...The mindscape doesn't feel whole....it feels like something is missing." Patton explains a bit quietly, Roman frowns when he realizes that they aren't wrong. He can feel it in his heart.

"Yeah, but have any of you gone looking for the source. Like I 'didn't' do?" Janus asks. He saw the sides shaking their heads, and murmuring no's." Okay, well where is this bad feeling coming from?"

"From our room hall. I felt it really strongly when leaving my room." Logan explains as he sips on his coffee cup.

"Okay well atleast we have one competent side right now. 'No' it's 'not' coming from your hall at all. If you haven't noticed a certian side is missing." Janus rolls his eyes while Patton sits back up.

"No one is missing! We have everyone we need right in this room!" Roman exclaims dramaticly. Patton nods in agreement.

"Aside from Remus. Yeah everyone is here kiddo." Patton smiles a bit, glad the arguing was over. Logan was deep in thought while Janus snarled.

"Hmmmm your telling me you don't know. The side who tends to bring us down sometimes. The emo who won't turn down his edgy music?" Janus looks at the three sides expectantly. Roman and Patton looked confused, while Logan, he look like he understood.

"Virgil." The logical side says with a frown. Patton and Roman gasp at the same time.

"Wow good job Logan, A plus for the teacher." Janus says sarcastically." Look, his door is missing. He isn't in the dark side mindscape either."

"Nooo my sweet shivery son!" Patton said worriedly, he pushed his pancake plate aside. To worried to eat now.

"Janus...you said you might have an idea of what's going on?" The nerd at the table asks. He was looking at Janus, expecting him to speak.

"Yes. He was lying to you. He lied about not being in pain. The pills hurt him badly. He also found out about the pills. And he also heard you guys talking about him behind his back. He never said anything...because I think he was worried he would worry you. Or that you would have him." Janus was giving the honest truth, and the other three in the room knew that.

The mind scape grew silent, but the gentle shaking of the room was an indication Thomas woke up.

"We...we hurt him. I'm a knight! The hero! I'm not supposed to hurt a friend!" Roman began to panick a bit. Patton had started crying. While Logan's emotions were unreadable.

"We need to speak with Thomas. Janus might have a point in bringing this up. It might be our fault Virgil is missing. And we need to right our wrongs." Logan says, and with that, the logical side left the room.


	22. ~Will I be trapped her? Forever forgotten?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is almost over. Just a few more chapters! It's been such a journey writing this

Virgil stared at the ceiling with a frown, he didn't stop his thoughts from running. He was laying down on his bed, one arm draped over the side of the mattress. 

It has only been a day and Virgil was already feeling more deppressed in the forgotten. It was so lonely, even though Emile, and Remy checked up on him. He knew that Thomas was atleast okay. He kind of wonders if it is better off this way.

He remembers the first time he tried to duck out and how the others stopped him. They seemed to care back then. It makes Virgil wonder what happened. They changed, yeah sure the anxiety he had been given Thomas has worsened for a few months, but they always understood. 

It hurts to know they went behind his back like they did. He wonders how long he will stay down here.

Mabye a month, mabye a year, or mabye he will never return to the mind scape. Virgil brings a hand up to his face, and uses his hoodies sleeve to wipe away a few tears.

He figured he just had to accept that he was forgotten. He knows that Emile, and Remy are working hard to find a way for him to leave. But he thinks that he might as well accept that it will fail.

He doubts any of the sides remmeber him. Mabye they are happier now that he is gone? How would he know, he's stuck down here without any contact to them. 

Virgil turns to his side and tucks his arms close to his chest. Instead of the ceiling he was facing the wall now.

He gave up on trying to wipe his tears away, what was the point. The purple that described him began to fade to black and grey.


	23. ~Thomas~

It had been a good few hours since Thomas had woken up for the day. Though he hasn't gotten much done since he has woken. Today he felt off, and he didn't know in what way. He knew that he felt more tired then usual, and the pounding headache he had all morning didn't help either.

As of now Thomas sunk into the couch with a sigh of relief. The comfort was pleasent He had tried going on a walk but it only lasted five minutes before Thomas felt a wave of dizziness. He wondered if he was sick, though that didn't make sense to him. He figured today he would just relax, or at least relax untill he felt better.

Mabye his sides knew? Before he got the chance to summon one of them, most likely logic, all the sides but one pop up. Thomas jumps and covers his mouth to prevent a scream of surprise, once he realizes it was just his sides he calmed down. He gave a hesitent little smile." That was...sudden? I was just about to summon one of you." 

"Sorry for the small fright Thomas, but we have to discuss something important with you." Logan stood leaning against the railing of the stairs. His arms crossed, as he looked to Thomas.

"As long as there is no arguing then sure, I kinda have a headache right now." Thomas glances to Patton because the moral side handed him a glass of water and medicine.

"Well that's no good kiddo. Please take some pain meds." Patton gave Thomas a look, yeah he knew it was just a headache but he still had to worry about his kiddos. Normaly he would have made a pun about this but, he was to focused on the situation itself for once. Thomas sits up straight and downs the pill with some water. 

Roman aprouches and took a seat a little bit near Thomas on the couch. Patton carefully takes a seat on the floor and leans against the front of the couch, while Janus stood in Pattons usual place with a sad look on his face.

"I appreciate that Patton, thank you. So...what's up?" Thomas looks between each of his side's and frowns, he noticed not even Roman or Patton seemed happy.

"Thomas...I think your headache 'totaly doesn't' relate to the situation. You 'didn't' forget something, or someone important." Janus looks at Thomas directly, he noticed how confused his host seems.

"Janus, he forgot. I don't think you saying he forgot something helps. Because that is obvious. Thomas, aside from Remus not being in this room. Look around, someone here is missing." Logan would have been direct and tell Thomas it was Virgil who was missing. But he knew it wouldn't be a good idea, it's better to make his host remember on his own for them to save Virgil from whatever danger he could be in.

"I...don't know. Roman, Patton...Logan...Janus. Your all here except for Remus...um." Thomas furrowed his brows to show his frustration with the fact he can't remember.

"Thomas! Doesn't anything feel off? He represents your anxiety! You know, the one who is responsible for your safety most of the time!?" Roman pleads, the guilt he feels is to much and he just wants Virgil back. He wants to say sorry and make up for his mistakes. Princey knew the others felt the same, they wanted the peice of their family that is missing.

"Anxiety...anxiety...." Thomas stands up and begins to look around the room as he paces. Logan threw an arm over the railing to help Thomas get more of a hint. Luckily his host did notice. Thomas stared at the stairs, deep in thought. Then finaly it clicked." Virgil!?" 

All the sides collectively sigh with releif." Yes! Thomas he went missing. We don't know where he went but we have a feeling it has something to do with you forgetting!" Patton said worriedly." Please we need help finding him, were all so worrie-"

Patton was cut off by the fact every single side felt the disturbance in the mind palace. Logan clung to the railing as he stumbled due to the sudden change. Janus seemed to trip over nothing and grabbed onto the wall to prevent his fall. Roman fell further back onto the couch while Patton clung to the cushions. Thomas didn't feel anything

"What happened!?" Thomas looked concerned as he saw each of the sides stumble or grab onto something.

"Thomas! Summon Virgil!" Thomas didn't know which side said it, but he didn't hesitate to summon his anxious side.


	24. ~Virgil~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 more chapter after this, then the book is done!

Virgil was sitting with Remy and Emile. The three of them were talking about some random cartoon.

"I just think that character is annoying. But it's my opinion babe." Remy rolled his eyes but it's not like the other two could see. He was wearing his sun glasses afterall.

"Yeah but Remy! She's a good mom. Yeah sure she annoys the main character constently and gets in her buisness all the time. But she is nice!" Emile giggled, he was doodling some cartoon characters in his notebook. He stuck his tounge out in concentration.

"Yeah but don't forget creepy. Sometimes she would show up put of no where. She also gave such a terrifying glare when someone hid something from her. I respect that." Virgil was laying on his back, looking up into the abyss

"Yeah which is why I dislike her. The main character though is amazing. I mean give her a mic and there is the proof for my statement." Remy hums in thought.

"I find her scary...she looks so cute! But...terrifying." Emile shivers in thought.

"I'm pretty sure that's the point Picani." Virgil snickers. Things haven't been the greatest but he has to admit, spending time with these two is rather fun. Remy let himself smile a bit at Emile's words.

"Yeah yeah. Besides that show may be a cartoon..but it's made for an older audience." Emile said." It's not one of my favourite cartoons. Well technically it counts as an anime but still!"

"Anime...I have seen some pretty amazing shows. Like death not-" Virgil freezes at the sudden weird feeling. It feels like he is being summoned but different. His hands start to tingle like thousands of tiny needles poking him over and over, but not hard. He looks down at his hands as Emile gasps." What's happening!?" Virgils hands were fading to white, and it so did the rest of him. He turned them over and inspected them, watching as the white creeped up his arm and his hands looked like they were gone.

"Don't panick Virgil! Your being remembered!" Remy grins." That's such good news!"

"B-but what about you two!?" Virgil asks worriedly. He didn't want to leave them behind knowing they would still be stuck here.

"We will be fine! Afterall your a side, and we are just characters used for smaller videos. You will se us again kiddo." Emile's smile softens as Virgil was almost gone, his chest and head were the only thing left." Be safe Virgil."

"Okay...okay...I'll see you guys later." Virgil gave a smirk and his signature wave, though they couldn't see it. Slowly but surely the rest of him faded away as he closed his eyes. When he next opened them, he was in the mind scape, with the only feeling being a tug. He was being summoned. He was remembered.


	25. ~Finale~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

When Virgil looked up, the first thing he saw was Thomas face had washed over with a look of releif." Virgilll!!!" A few of the sides said in unison. The anxious side said nothing and looked down at his own feet. What was he supposed to do?

"So....now you remember me? What's the point. I thought you didn't like me. I mean...why else get anxiety pills behind my back? Why else have a small meeting to talk badly about me?" Virgil snarled, he took note on how Roman flinched, and Logan gave a guilty look. Virge didn't know wether or not he should feel happy they felt sad, or guilty.

"Like sure, I should have told you how much pain I was in rather then hiding it. But this wouldn't have happened if you told me about the pill idea in the first place! The fact is, you all hurt me. You...forgot about me." Virgils voice sounded so hurt and as if he was on the verge of tears. He felt broken, but not panicked.

"Look kiddo...we know what we did was wrong. But Janus didn't take part in it. So not everyone did hurt you." Patton was crying silently, he didn't even try to hide his own tears. Why would he? He was to emotional and bothered by his sadness to worry about it.

"Oh big whoop! Janus the side I've been hating for such a long time! The only one who didn't take part in hurting me with pills. I don't care that he helped now, he's hurt me way before this. So there for I considor him at fault" Virgil rolls his eyes and leans against the wall with a huff.

"Virgil, listen, what we did was horrible. Every single one of us has hurt you in the past and present. As your host, I'm so sorry. I'm getting rid of the pills, I refuse to hurt you any longer. Im sorry Virgil." Thomas took a seat on the couch once more and curled up. He fiddled with his sleeves and said nothing else.

"Hot topic...I mean Virgil. Sorry I need to cool it with the nicknames. I was upset at you, for doing your job. I should have listened to your side of the story before assuming things. I know you care about Thomas achieving his hopes, his dreams, his romances. But you have to do your job. So I'm...sorry." Romans voice was genuine and full of guilt. He refused to make eye contact with anyone. Virgil knew he was sorry.

"Kiddo...I should have pushed harder to make sure you told me the truth of you being okay. But I shouldn't have agreed to Thomas having the pills. You and the other sides mean so much to me. You do belong to my Fam-ILY afterall. I feel so bad that we all hurt you...I'm so sorry.." Patton whiped some of his tears away with the sleeve of his cat hoodie. His glasses have been removed some time ago so they wouldn't fog.

"Virgil I to must appolagize. I hate to admit it...But I was wrong. I said the pills wouldn't affect you, I brought facts that I believed to the table. But you did get hurt. I regret not checking in with you about the pills. And I regret leaving you behind to be forgotten." Logan tried to make eye contact with Virgil, but the anxious side refused to meet eyes. Logan sighed and looked away, he wouldn't force the other to meet his gaze.

"That doesn't excuse what you have done. Sorry isn't going to cut it..." Virgil finaly allowed himself to look up. Tears ran down the side of his face, and his eye shadow smudged along with it.

"Well...anxiety. I am 'not' sorry. Even though I didn't partake in...convincing Thomas to take anxiety pills. I 'have' always been kind to you. Because of the past I 'didn't refuse' to be nice and push my own grudges aside. If you do decide to stay here, I want things to be different. So I am sincerely sorry, Virgil." Janus was holding onto his staff and looking to the emo. His apology wasn't a lie, and Virgil knew that. He covered his mouth to stifle his sobbing.

Hearing Deceit of all sides appolagize just broke him. He was left speechless, and didn't know what to say. He understood Janus thought he would leave the light sides. He doesn't think he will.

"Virgil...you don't have to accept our sorries. We know you won't for awhile. But we are all going to try harder to make you feel better. Afterall what kind of hero hurts his own friends?" Roman gave a small smile but it didn't last long. The sad expression he had before returned again.

"We want to work on our issues with name calling, and arguing. But we are willing to do anything Virgil, to make you happy." Patton gave Virgil a watery smile. The other sides didn't mention the loud sobbing that Virgil gave up on hiding. The anxious side climbs down the stairs as Patton opens his arms up. Virgil stumbles his way over and collapses in the fsther figure's arms as he cries." Shhh, it's okay kiddo...I got you." Patton rubs circles on Virgils back as he lets the side cry onto his shoulder.

The others in the room, including Thomas, slowly made their way over and joined the hug. Virgil sat in the middle of it all and just enjoyed the warmth everyone gave. It took twenty minutes of them sitting in silence, and cuddling together for someone to speak up. That someone is Virgil." I dont forgive you. I won't...not for awhile anyways. What all of you did was horrible. But if you can keep your promises of trying harder. In time I will forgive you."

"That's okay...we don't expect you to. It's not fair to expect forgiveness." Logan says, the logical side began to back away from the hug. Logan surprised himself by the fact he allowed himself to be in the group hug for so long.

"Why don't we watch a movie? All of us are sad right now. So we can be sad together?" Thomas suggests as he helps Virgil get to the couch. And for once, Virgil sat normally rather then ontop of the back of the couch.

"I'll put coraline on." Janus hisses slightly with his words as he moved to turn on the tv. Roman snapped his fingers and a weighted blanket appeared ontop of Virgil. Along with the fact everyone was now in pajamas. Except for Thomas who left to quickly change.

Virgil allowed Patton to cling onto him for cuddles, while Logan sat close by and held one of Virgils free hands. Yeah, he wouldn't forgive them. But he believed they would try harder, and that's enough to make him stay. After All, why leave his family? He had to admit he was thankful they didn't ask where he was. Virgil doesn't think it's a good idea for everyone to know about the forgotten. It could lead to unwanted disasters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story. I appreciate that you do read this.
> 
> I plan on writing a human AU story next. Well sorta human. But for now I'm taking a small break due to school starting!

**Author's Note:**

> So most of the chapters in this story will be short. Also don't mind how some of the first few chapters are, I wrote them like a year ago. I used to only want to post on wattpad but now I'm posting here as well.


End file.
